sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:G.NA - Oops! (feat. Ilhoon of BTOB)-0
Descripción G.NA - Oops! (feat. Ilhoon of BTOB) translate Nuna, you know you're the bestest right? This younger guy's heart is blasting and busting like a button on a shirt I have a lot that I want to know like Holmes Like gold, like jade, I'll value you like a princess Because of all the packs of wolves around you I wanna be your jindo dog^ Let me loose and hug me, pat me on the head I'm different from the saying that all men are the same -- I follow you They say that guys who pretend they have a lot, only care about money They tell me not to date those kinds of guys (Actually, I don't have much but my love for you is like extreme obesity) They say that if they're tall and handsome, they'll make you pay for their face They say that those kinds of guys are too into women (Don't touch the girl that I haven't even touched yet -- anyone can see that nuna, you're so...) I'm a beautiful girl, I like to wear jeans Don't ask me to wear short skirts Beautiful girl ah Now hurry and just go on your way, go on * Carefully come to me yeah as you pretend to be shy, oops, oops (I pretend to pretend to be shy, one step, two step, just as my heart takes me) Naturally come to me yeah as you pretend to be innocent, oops, oops (I pretend to pretend to be innocent, once again back step -- whatever nuna wants, just say it) Baby Boy Hey golden lady, what's up with you? I didn't know why, like baby baby There are so many guys around you But I'm a small giant like David, David Girls are romanticists, I saw it in a book yesterday 100 ways to captivate older women I'm different from the guys you've seen till now There's no need for billions of dollars in love^^ They say that guys who pretend they have a lot, only care about money They tell me not to date those kinds of guys (I don't care about money, I'll care about you though -- like I love you, I'll be your own handsome Timberlake) They say that if they're tall and handsome, they'll make you pay for their face They say that those kinds of guys are too into women (Whatever the reason was, I'm frustrated -- I think I love you) I'm a beautiful girl, I like being makeup-less Every morning, I'm chased after time Beautiful girl ah Now hurry and just go on your way, go on * Repeat One step two step, be sexy, make a twee face Sneer at them, Oh Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! One step two step, be haughty, be confident Sneer at them, Oh Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! I'm a beautiful girl, I like to party Stop texting me, asking me where I am Beautiful girl ah Now hurry and just go on your way, go on * Repeat Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! Oops! via http://popgasa.com/2013/03/13/g-na-feat-jung-il-hoon-of-btob-oops/ Categoría:Vídeos